Amor eterno
by Akinata LaufeysonSakari
Summary: Slash/Yaoi ItachixSasuke Sonficg basado en la canción de Rocío Durcal: Amor Eterno, un ItaSasu de Naruto Shippuden desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea hasta que reviven a Itachi con el Edo-Tenseis [Capitulo Único] contiene Lemon :3


_"Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos_

 _Que lloran en silencio por tu amor_

 _Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro_

 _El tiempo que he sufrido por tu amor"_

 **Povs Sasuke**

Solo quiero verlo de nuevo, tengo que matarte, a pesar de todo yo tengo que vengar a mi clan, no puedo perdonarte por matarlos a ellos y a mí no... No puedo perdonarte por dejarme solo, sin ni siquiera un beso, una caricia, alguna prueba de que alguna vez me amaste como me decías, tal vez te alejaste de mi los últimos meses antes de matar a nuestro Clan, no estoy seguro del porque me alejaste de ti, tampoco sé porque yo iba detrás de ti como un perro abandonado que necesita cariño de su amo, porque te quería a mí lado, después de que yo a pesar de ser un niño, te entregue todo, todo mi amor en esa noche

*Recuerdo*

Esa noche nuestros padres no estaban en casa, subí a tu habitación como todas las noches para que me abrazaras y me dedicara más, tiempo no sólo en el entrenamiento, llevábamos tiempo de ser algo parecido a novios, había escuchado lo que hacen las parejas para demostrarse su amor, y yo quería hacer lo mismo contigo porque no sabía cómo expresarte mí amor; te lo dije, reíste, creí que te burlabas de mí, me enoje mucho, me di media vuelta para irme pero escuche tu voz

-¿Estas seguro?-sonabas bastante serio, ¿cómo no voy a estar seguro? ¡Por eso te lo dije!

-¡Claro que sí!-levante un poco la voz

-Bien-me sonrió dulcemente, como puede ser tan bipolar, deje de pensar en eso cuándo con la mano como tantas veces suele hacerlo me llamo, me acerque aún un poco molesto, tomó mí rostro con delicadeza y me beso, un beso que tenía algo de especial que me supo diferente a los demás, cerré los ojos por instinto para disfrutar de aquel dulce contacto, separó sus manos para ponerlas en mí cintura sin dejar de besarme, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricié el cabello que me gusta tanto, hice rizos con mis dedos mientras él me cargaba para caminar a la cama, me abrasé con las piernas a su cadera para no sepárame, me deposito suavemente en ella y se posiciono encima de mí sin dejar caer su peso Para no lastimarme, para ese entonces empezábamos a necesitar aire y nos separamos, me vio con la misma sonrisa de hace rato

-Te amo-me dijo, cada vez que escucho esas palabras salir de su boca me ruborizo y torpemente contesto

-Igual yo-

Al lado de mí cintura recargo sus piernas, beso mí cuello, empezando a quitarme la camisa, se alejo para hacerlo con mayor facilidad, saboreo mí cuello con su lengua, suspire, como me encantaba que lo hiciera, luego fue bajando y haciendo lo mismo por todo mí pecho hasta llegar a mis pezones, apenas toco uno con sus labios y me estremecí de puro placer, saco su lengua y succiono, dios mío me estaba volviendo loco, una de sus manos se acerco al otro y lo masajeo, la que estaba libre bajo a mí pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo con lentitud, después de dejar mí pezón duro hizo lo mismo con el otro repitiendo la acción, cuándo ambos estuvieron listo bajo basando mí abdomen y jugando con su lengua en mí ombligo metiendo y sacando, al final mí pantalón salió volando a algún lugar de la habitación, se alejo, me levante un poco y lo ayude a quitarse la ropa, me sorprendió que no llevará interior y su miembro se alzará ante mí, sonrió con cariño cuándo vio mí atomito semblante, cualquiera se pondría así al ver semejante cosa, iba a decir algo pero sólo salían sonidos de sorpresa, río suavemente y volvió a recostarme.

-Espera-se quedó inmóvil en su posición-quiero hacer lo mismo-estaba a punto de levantarme pero me detuvo

-Quiero que disfrutes solamente, la próxima te dejaré hacerlo-no pude negarme a la sonrisa que me dio, sabía exactamente como convencerme

Bajo su cabeza en frente del bulto que se alzaba bajo mí ropa interior, me sonroje de sobremanera al darme una idea de lo que iba hacer, saco su lengua y lo rozo apenas, gemí con ese simple rose, la humedad de su lengua me enloquecio, siguió lamiendo mí miembro por encima del bóxer hasta dejarlo totalmente duro y mojado, podía jurar que mí cara estaba tan roja como el Sharingan, sentía el sudor resbalar por mí piel, mí respiración estaba Entrecortada, se deshizo de mis bóxers en un santiamén y tanto él como yo nos miramos sonriendo, sin aviso se metió el miembro a su boca, grite con fuerza, sentía la cálida boca de mí Aniki en todo mí miembro, su lengua se paseaba por toda la extensión y succionaba, mis manos en algún momento se colocaron en los cabellos negros y hacían que metiera y sacará su mí miembro de su boca, gemía roncamente, una de sus manos tomó el suyo para masturbarse y la otra se fue hasta mí boca, lamí sus dedos con gula hasta dejarlos bien mojados, los saco para acercarse a mí entrada, sentí el primer dedo con algo de incomodidad haciendo círculos, el segundo hacia lo mismo pero en tijeras, el tercero me hizo gritar de dolor y placer, aumento el movimiento de sus manos al igual que el de su boca, me sentía en la gloria, estaba a punto de terminar y trataba de decírselo pero no hacía caso, con casi un grito de placer me vine en su boca, se separó de mí entrada y de mí miembro

-Lo... Siento-trate de decir

-Sabes delicioso, Ototo-se saboreo, un poco se escurría por la comisura de sus labio y lo lamio sensualmente, me acerque y lo besen probando también mí semilla-¿éstas listo para lo que viene?-asentí ligeramente aún ido por el reciente orgasmo

Acerco su miembro a mí entrada trataba de ponerme lo más relajado posible para que no doliera tanto pero fue inevitable que no lanzara un quejido, al ver eso se acerco a mí y me beso para tranquilizarme, cuándo al fin estuvo completamente dentro se quedó unos momentos quieto, moví mis caderas para que empezara el vaivén, primero lento, suave, pero después me harte

-Más... Ahhh... Nii-san... Aaaahhh!-rogué entre gemidos con los ojos llorosos, el placer era demasiado

-Eres... Delicioso... Ah-aumento el ritmo de las penetraciones llegando a lo más profundo de mí interior lo cual me hizo gritar

Así siguió las embestidas fuertes y precisas dando en un punto que me volvía loco del placer, tomó mí miembro y lo masturbo al ritmo de las estocadas

-Ahhh... Itachi... Ahhh-gemía como si mí vida

-Te... Amo... Sasuke-

-Yo... También... Itachi-en eso ultimo me vine en su mano, el se vino dentro de mí con fuerza

Se recostó junto a mí aún sin sacar su miembro de mí entrada, trate de acompasar mí respiración al igual que él, tenía una sonrisa boba en mí rostro, de verdad que había disfrutado esto, me sentía feliz y completo con él a mí lado, me gire a ver su rostro, también sonreía volteo a mirarme y me beso, saco su miembro dentro de mí, esa noche fue la primera y última vez que lo hicimos...

*Fin del recuerdo*

 _"Obligó a que te olvidé el pensamiento_

 _Pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer_

 _Prefiero estar dormida que despierta_

 _De tanto que me duele que no estés"_

Ahora, después de abandonar la aldea, y a un buen amigo con el cual pelee casi a muerte por lo que me dijiste de obtener un poder como el tuyo y decidir que buscaría poder por mí propia cuenta , _"de cierta forma"_ estar con Orochimaru en busca de su poder, han pasado seis años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y en vez de odiarte por matar a nuestro Clan, te odio más por no haberme llevado contigo, por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir al dejarme con el recuerdo de la masacre, sólo falta un poco más para matarte, para que sientas el dolor que sentí yo.

Me deshice de Orochimaru muy fácilmente, tengo mí propio grupo llamado Hebi, Juugo, Suigetsu y la odiosa de Karin, que de cierto modo me recuerda a Sakura, te he encontrado en el Templo de los Uchiha, vengo sólo porque no necesito de ayuda para derrotarte porque soy igual de fuerte que tú, al fin somos iguales, ahora no podrás escapar tan fácilmente. Te encontré sentado como si fueras el amo de todo en el lugar dónde debería ir la cabeza del Clan, recargado en un brazo hacia un lado con el mismo rostro de hace años, _"Igual de hermoso, no lo puedo negar"._

-Al fin te encuentro, Itachi-le mire con odio-¿acaso escapabas de mi?-sonreí de medio lado prepotente, usual en mi

-Sasuke, jamás he huido de ti-me miro y entrelazo sus manos frente a su pecho-tú no sabes buscar bien-pude notar cierto tono de burla

-Maldito-enfurecí, _"como que no sé"_ , debo tranquilizarme-antes de que te mate, quiero que me digas quien es Madara-

-Madara ¿eh?-lo vi meditando lo que diría-el es miembro del casi extinto Clan Uchiha, en realidad el es el creador-

-Imposible-¿el creador? ¿Estará bromeando? _"No lo creo, el no es así… o tal vez…"_ -ese hombre debe estar muerto, tratas de engañarme-tome mí espada sin desenfundarla

-Esa es la verdad, peleo contra el primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, dónde salió derrotado y jurando que volvería para matarlo a él y destruir la aldea-

-Hmp- utilice un genjutsu y lo atravesé por atrás del respaldo, pensé por un segundo que había atravesado mí corazón cuando lo hice-dime la verdad-le ordene

-Esa es la verdad-lo escuche escupir sangre, sentí algo en el pecho

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-necesito saberlo, ¡tengo que! _"Es mi derecho"_ -¿porque los mataste?-

-Creí que te lo había dicho-podría jurar que estaba sonriendo-para probar mis habilidades-

-Agrrrrrr-me di cuenta que estaba dentro de un genjutsu suyo, lo mire de la misma forma que al principio-eres un maldito, esa no es una buena respuesta-no sé porque, pero en alguna parte de mí, me dice que todo es una mentira

-Lo quieres más concreto, bien, los mate porque quería probar que tan bien funcionaba el ojo que le quite a Shisui-pero... Ellos eran buenos amigos-el Clan era una porquería que funcionaba a costa de los demás, si eso era todo lo que querías saber... peleemos-

Se levantó elegantemente de su lugar me miro de un forma muy extraña que no comprendí en el momento, me puse en defensa, al mismo tiempo ambos hicimos los movimientos de mano del Katon: Goukakyuuo No Jutsu, en el momento que impactaron recordé aquella vez en que nuestro padre me dijo que Itachi había hecho su primer Katon a los 8 años y le salió bien en el primer intento, creo que eso me enfureció y ejercí más poder en el ataque, el me siguió el ritmo, cuándo termino el jutsu de fuego peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Porque me utilizaste, yo que te ame con todo mí ser-sin querer lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos-te di todo lo que más pude, qué más quieres-

-Ototo, eres tan ingenuo, no te diste cuenta que te utilice-me quede boquiabierto, sentí algo romperse dentro de mí, pero... _"No podía creerle"_

-No te creo-sentencie con seriedad limpiando mis lágrimas-podré haber sido un niño, pero, te sentí, se que los te amo, todo fue de verdad-

 **Povs Itachi**

-Entonces soy un buen mentiroso-sonreí de medio lado como un buen Uchiha, un clon mío lo abrazo por la espalda con fuerza y deje su cuello a la vista, se me antojo irresistible aunque no puedo darme el lujo de pensar en ello en este momento, será después-sabes, el utilizar mucho el Mangekyou Sharingan provoca algo muy interesante-cambie radicalmente el tema-provoca la pérdida de la visión, poco a poco hasta dejarte ciego-sinceramente yo casi no puedo verte muy bien, sólo como un borrón de color-ese es el precio de unos ojos como los míos-

-Me alegro de no tener unos ojos como los tuyos-afirmo sonriendo y soltándose del agarre de mí Bunshin

-Por eso...-lo golpee con fuerza, lo teme de una mano y lo lance contra una pared dónde se hizo un gran cráter-quiero que seas mí luz, que ilumines mí camino, que seas ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que necesita mí ser...-lo vi que estaba anonadado y que quería sonreír, eso es lo que quiero pero...-...Quiero que me des tus ojos-grite como mí piromaniático amigo Deidara, fuera de mi, se sorprendió de sobremanera esa forma de actuar mía pero eso le daba un toque de realidad a todo esto

-Éstas loco-lo escuche decir con odio, eso me agrada-jamás te daré mis ojos, sólo un retrasado mental te los daría-

-Te diré un secreto, Madara, después de utilizar su poder al máximo, cayó en cama por el dolor y el cansancio, su hermano-su cara se descompuso y sonreí de nuevo-lo cuido durante ese tiempo en el que tuvo fiebre y no despertaba, y al hacerlo, con dolor por él y su hermano se acerco-hice lo mismo-y le saco los ojos... Así es Ototo querido, se los saco y se los puso para poder ver mejor, teniendo así el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, se convirtió en su luz a la fuerza...-tome su brazo y lo pase por su cuello Haciendo opresión para tenerlo a mí merced, quería besarlo y decirle todo, pero no estaría bien-y contigo pasará lo mismo-

Con lentitud acerque mí mano a su ojo izquierdo, mire su cara de pánico y sonreí como un desquiciado, incluso llegue a pensar que lo era, fui oprimiendo su ojo hasta hacer que sobresaliera, sin más lo arranque, soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo que todo mí ser temblara de dolor, sentí horrible pero todo era parte del plan, trate de convencerme de eso, lo solté para tomar un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido para mantenerlo en buen estado, lo metí dentro mientras veía su cara llena de odio, ese rostro que alguna vez lo vi excitado por el placer de mis besos, mis caricias, de mí cuerpo sobre el suyo... Despeje mí mente de todo recuerdo insano con mi hermano, parecía que quería decirme algo, pero en vez de eso, despejo mí genjutsu y ese dolor lo sentí yo, tan terrible como cuándo lo deje a su suerte sin la protección de su Nii-san, me agarre mí ojo para apretarlo un poco, el dolor era mucho, pero después fue pasando hasta estar completamente normal pero jadeando por el esfuerzo, me miro sonriendo y sonreí por inercia, de nuevo las ganas de decirle todo me invaden y para que se alejen, comienzo a pelear en serio con él, Katon, Raiton, el Amaterasu, nuestros cuerpos piden descanso para reponer la energía y el chakra pero no lo permitimos, Sasuke con la parte arriba abierta dejando ver su torso, a utilizado todo el poder del sello maldito y está agotado, el casi no tiene ningún rasguño, en cambio yo, tengo mí brazo quemado y estoy sangrando insistentemente, veo que quiere seguir peleando y eso me alegra al ser su hermano mayor tengo que fomentarle el tener en mente siempre el ganar, saca poder de Orochimaru, serpientes blancas son lanzadas hacia mí con fiereza, activo el Susanoo dejando impresionado a mí hermano, y eso que sólo ha visto el esqueleto, termine el Susanoo y saco la espada de éste cortando las serpientes por la mitad, en eso saca su espada y salta para intentar atravesarme, quise reír por ese inútil intento pero lo evite, salió disparado hacia atrás, me miro enojado con un poco de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, una serpiente blanca más pequeña trataba de escapar y manipulando el Amaterasu la queme hasta estar seguro de que no volvería jamás, sin poder evitarlo, toso sangre, sangre que evitaba sacar ya que mí enfermedad me estaba llevando al límite después de dejar de tomar esas pastillas que me dio Konan, intento pararla poniendo mí mano en mí boca, me queda muy poco tiempo, me mira impresionado pero lanza otro ataque que es rechazado por mí Susanoo, me encamino hacia el al igual que el tiempo, lentamente, retrocede a cada paso que doy, con una sonrisa me acerco mientras mí Susanoo desaparece su armadura, hasta quedar en los huesos, veo su expresión de entre terror y sorpresa, con la sonrisa en mí rostro susurro mis últimas palabras dejándolo boquiabierto, y como solía hacer de niños con mis dedos índice y corazón le pego suavemente en la frente, ya sin fuerza mis dedos recorren su rostro manchándolo de sangre hasta que mí mano cae al igual que yo pegándome en la cabeza y al fin, muriendo por mí enfermedad...

 _"Como quisiera ahhh... Que tú vivieras_

 _Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca_

 _Y estar mirándolos"_

 **Povs Sasuke**

Esto no puede estar pasando... No es verdad, mis piernas flaquean y caigo de rodillas al suelo, mirando al piso, aún sin creer de verdad, al fin mate a mí hermano, y siento que no fue lo correcto y peor aún después de haberme dicho ésas palabras, tomó mí cabeza al sentir dolor en ella, cierro los ojos y empiezo a derramar lágrimas, abro los ojos y miro a mi lado, ahí éstas tu, con los ojos abiertos, vacios, sin vida... Te tomó con delicadeza para ponerte en mis piernas, aún sin creer que ya no éstas aquí, mis lágrimas caen en tu rostro, cierro tus ojos con mis dedos para que no veas éste estado tan deplorable indigno de un Uchiha, aunque sé que ya no éstas, te abrazo después de un tiempo, llorando amargamente recordando tus últimas palabras...

 **"Ototo baka, yo siempre te ame, sin importar lo que dije en el pasado, te amo tanto, que me alegro de haber muerto por tus manos, gracias por haberme amado"**

 _"Amor eterno e inolvidable_

 _Tarde o temprano estaré contigo_

 _Para seguir amándonos..."_

Demasiado cansado me duermo abrazándote sin querer soltarte, llorando aún por tu partida... Pasa el tiempo y despierto pesadamente, noto que no estoy en el antiguo templo, miro hacia todas partes buscándote y aterrado de no encontrarte intento levantarme sin tener éxito, escucho la puerta abrirse con la vaga esperanza de que seas tú, pero miro a un sujeto extraño con una máscara en espiral anaranjada dejando ver un sólo ojo en el cual admiro el Mangekyou Sharingan, al mirarlo fijamente empiezo a caer en un genjutsu pero pasa algo bastante sorprendente, el Amaterasu le ataca y el intenta apagar el fuego negro, estupefacto de como hice eso miro mis manos en señal de no entender nada...

-Tu hermano sí que es inteligente-rápidamente voltee a mirarlo-mira que implantarte el Amaterasu para que no pueda acceder a tus recuerdos... El sí que piensa en todo-decía al parecer sonriendo no estando seguro por esa mascara

-Que sabes de mí hermano-exigí con el seño ligeramente fruncido

-Se mucho más que tu-dijo burlonamente al intentar moverme pude notar con claridad que estaba atado

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó molesto

-Es para que no intentes escapar...Dime ¿en verdad quieres saber sobre tu hermano? ¿Porque en realidad mato a tu clan?-me mantuve callado, dando a entender que si con un leve asentimiento de cabeza-primero que nada tienes que saber que soy Madara Uchiha-me sorprendí pero siguió-todo esto empieza desde las peleas entre los Uchiha y los Senju, yo siempre buscaba el poder, Hashirama no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, peleamos a muerte y salí perdiendo, me marché del lugar jurando venganza, después de un tiempo cuándo Tobirama Senju se volvió Hokage, decidió que separara a los Uchiha de la aldea sería lo mejor ya que la desconfianza era absoluta, dejándoles de cargo lo que se conocía como la Policía de Konoha, obvio que al alejarlos de la aldea excluyéndolos no les parecía lo mejor, pero aún así no se quejaban por eso pero hacer 13 años -guarde silencio-tu hermano vivió la guerra del Kyuubi contra Konoha-sorprendido un poco-tus padres estaban en la Policía de Konoha atendiendo a los ciudadanos de la aldea mientras él te cuidaba aún siendo un bebé, tenía un presentimiento y lo único que esperaba era que no te pasará nada-agaché la cabeza-y bueno, después de eso creo que ya lo sabes-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con la muerte de todo el clan-lo mire enfurecido con el sharingan

-Tenían la ligera sospecha de que uno del clan Uchiha había sido el responsable de controlar al Kyuubi y eso aumento mientras pasaban los años, cuándo Itachi cumplió los 13 años se convirtió en Anbu siendo el más joven y el mejor, Sandaime-sama y Danzu se enteraron de un golpe de estado hacia Konoha, Sandaime como siempre quiso arreglar las cosas hablando, pero Danzu actuó a sus espaldas y mando a llamar a Itachi esa misma noche y le ordenó matar a su clan-lo mire incrédulo, eso no podía ser verdad-aunque no lo creas Sasuke, así fue, la única condición a matar a todos fuiste tú-puse una cara de no entender nada-sólo pidió una cosa y esa fue que a ti no te hicieran nada, que tu estuvieras a salvo de todo-lo vi cruzar las manos detrás de el

Baje el rostro, gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos con dolor, ¿mi hermano había sacrificado todo por mí? ¿Preferido que lo odiara y lo matara? ¿Porque? Era un enigma para mí, y el ya no podía responder nada, se acerco y me desato pues era más que obvio que no podría atacarle en este estado tan deplorable cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, no lograba parar mi llanto, la culpa me invadía.

-¿Que harás? ¿Te quedarás aquí llorando? Si quieres...-alza el rostro y lo mire-puedes unirte a Akatsuki, tomar venganza-lo vi salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta

Lo pensé atentamente todo a noche después de que se fue, debía hacer pagar a todos los que habían hecho daño a mí querido Nii-san, no podía dejar esto así como así, al salir el sol me levante y camine por el cuarto, note que era el de Itachi ya que vi un dibujo que yo le hice, era increíble que aun después de tantas cosas aun conservara este dibujo no me fue posible evitar sonreí con amargura, dejando caer lágrimas al dibujo, ahí estábamos los dos tomados de las manos con un corazón encima de nosotros, lo doble y lo deje en dónde estaba ya que durante mi estancia en aquel lugar quería que todo fuera como él lo dejo, revise un pequeño armario en el cual habían dos capas, tome una y rápidamente me envolvió un delicioso aroma, el aroma de Itachi estaba impregnado en la capa, lo abrase con fuerza para no dejar de sentirlo, por un momento creí haber sentido su cuerpo aferrándose al mío, moví la cabeza para despejar esas ideas que aunque sonaban absurdas, deseaba mucho fueran verdad, después de un rato aferrándome a su dulce y varonil aroma la separe de mí y la presione entre mis dedos con intenciones de querer llorar de nuevo pero lo evite, salí con el rostro en alto, hasta llegar fuera de ese lugar, Madara estaba mirándome al igual que el grupo Hebi, me acerque a la orilla de un lago.

-Me vengare-dije en voz alta sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre mí-deben pagar por todo lo que le hicieron sufrir a mí hermano-diciendo aquello tome su capa firmemente y me la puse, de cierta forma logre percibir como si los brazos de mí Aniki me abrazaran-formaremos parte de Akatsuki y nuestro grupo será conocido como Taka-sentencie volteando a ver a todos con el Mangekyou Sharingan Activado.

Desde ese día sería un vengador... El vengador de mí hermano, mí grupo me miro con sorpresa y después con lealtad, sabía que éste grupo no me defraudaría, entrene durante un largo tiempo, aprendí a utilizar el Amaterasu y el Susanoo, he incluso logre el Susanoo perfecto, me dijeron que mi hermano no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para lograrlo; así fue hasta que el maldito de Madara me utilizo y en la reunión de los cinco Kages de las cinco grandes naciones en Konohagakure nos infiltramos para matar a Danzu, todo era perfecto hasta que la Mizukage Mei Terumi se enfrento contra mí, la maldecí en ese momento ya que tenía pensado acabar con Danzu rápidamente, pelee con ella, la maldita era muy fuerte, casi logro matarme tuve que utilizar el Amaterasu para hacer un hoyo y poder escapar, si no fuera por Madara que en ese momento apareció enfrente de los cinco Kages y junto con Karin nos llevo a otra dimensión para que ella me curara, estaría muerto y no podría hacer mí venganza. Nos trajo de vuelta dónde Suigetsu y Juugo peleaban contra ellos, me llene de odio sin saber porque, me enfrente de nuevo a ellos, sólo que está vez pelee contra el Raikage, hermano del Jinjuuricki de 8 colas, Killer Bee y al Hachibi con el que habíamos peleado y derrotado, supongo que por eso me ataco con todas sus fuerzas, sonreí y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarme con todo su repertorio cubrí al Susanoo con el Amaterasu, sin que él pudiera evitarlo su mano comenzó a quemarse con las llamas negras, reí como desquiciado, tenía una cara de maldad, sabía que no era yo, porque no mataría a nadie aunque se interpusiera en mí camino, el Tsuchikage detuvo a más hombres que tendrían una muerte segura, destroce el lugar haciendo que callera en todos nosotros sin importarme lo que pudiera pasarle a los demás de mí grupo, gracias al Susanoo me protegí de mí propio ataque, salí del lugar dejando abandonado a mí grupo, pero sus voces me hicieron pensar "tú no eres así Sasuke" escuche decir a Suigetsu, "ese no es Sasuke, está siendo controlado por la maldad de Madara" dijo Karin y en ese momento ocurrió: los ayude a escapar y me quede peleando, mi mente y mi corazón volvieron en si cuándo recordé mí objetivo verdadero que era matar a Danzu para vengar a mí Nii-san, Madara me había impuesto matar a todos los Kages para que logrará hacer su guerra sin tener a los 5 Kages, enfurecí y salí a buscar al cobarde de Danzu, cuándo lo encontré peleamos arduamente y cuándo lo atravesé con mí mejor técnica ocurrió algo extraño, estábamos de nuevo momentos antes de que hiciera ese ataque, no entendía nada, después me explico, esa técnica era conocida como Izanagi, la cual permite cambiar el resultado de cualquier cosa que no nos parezca, aunque con el costo de perder un ojo, "literal cuesta un ojo de la cara" pensé y reí para mis adentros, al final se suicido, me sorprendió pero eso no era lo que quería, yo tenía que matarlo no que él se suicidara, me fui con mi grupo y se nos apareció Madara

-Tienes que volver Sasuke, tienes que derrotar a los 5 Kages-lo mire con odio y le dije

-Ya no me controlarás maldito, hazlo tú-

Diciendo eso nos fuimos me sentí extraño, más bien triste, me separe del grupo diciéndoles que buscaran un lugar para descansar, alegue que necesitaba estar solo, camine por otro rumbo y llegue al lugar, mire aquel lago en dónde dije que me vengaría, ahí estaba una lapida, esa lapida tenía el nombre de Itachi Uchiha grabado, me acerque acariciando las letras con ternura como si fuera la piel de mí hermano, lágrimas me invadieron, empezó a llorar arrodilladlo frente a su tumba golpeando el suelo con fuerza y odio.

 _"Yo he sufrido tanto con tu ausencia_

 _Que desde día hasta ahora no soy feliz_

 _Aunque tengo tranquila mí conciencia_

 _Sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti"_

-hermano…-repetía como si con ello lo trajera de vuelta-Aniki-hace tiempo no lo llamaba de esa forma, sentía que de cierta forma el estaba ahí, de pie mirándome con dolor y con tristeza, ni siquiera podía decirle que me perdonara, me aborrecí sentí pena de mí al saber que jamás lo volvería a ver, porque aunque muriera yo estaría en el infierno y el sería un ángel, que aún no estando muerto para mí siempre lo fue, un ángel de piel cremosa con ojos negros y sus alas serían negras, un hermoso ángel negro, me levante aún con la mirada gacha, me encontraba hincado, al alzar el rostro no pude evitar materializar en mí mente a mí hermano parado frente a mí, lo aprecie, sabía que le había cortado las alas desde el momento en que lo ame, extendí mí mano para intentar acariciarlo justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo desaparecía al igual que yo quedando sólo un cuerpo vacío.

Cuándo calme mí llanto, me levante haciendo una reverencia a su tumba, porque a pesar de estar muerto y haberlo odiado, sentía un profundo respeto hacia él, nadie sacrificaría su vida para vivir con el odio de su hermano y una aldea entera, sacrificar todo sólo pensando en el bien de los demás, eso sólo él lo haría, porque él es la persona más buena que he conocido. Todo marcho tranquilo por un tiempo, al menos para nosotros, si no fuera por Kabuto que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de utilizar un jutsu llamado edo-tensei que revive a los muertos, después de separarnos del grupo para conseguir información, yo escuche que las 5 grandes naciones estaban en guerra contra los edo-tensei y que por suerte no habían logrado revivir a los 4 Hokages, me pareció perfecto para poner en práctica mis planes de hacer pagar a Konohagakure, me dirigía hacia allá cuándo vi a una persona que se me hacia conocida, al toparnos al mismo tiempo sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, lo mire atentamente y no podía creer o no lo quería creer, el siguió su camino yo me detuve para ver como se perdía entre los árboles gracias a su velocidad, sin dudarlo más tiempo me apresure a seguirlo, sin duda era muy rápido...

-Hey!-grite para que me escuchara pero no me hacía caso-¡Hey!-grite más fuerte

 **Povs Itachi**

Termine rápidamente con Naruto y gracias a Nagato logre saber la ubicación exacta del causante de esta terrible catástrofe, no tenía tiempo de detenerme y con toda mí rapidez fui hacia esa dirección, pasaba de largo cualquier cosa, vi a una persona que iba al lugar de la guerra, no le tome importancia hasta que se acercaba más a mí, entonces lo vi: era mí Ototo baka, quise detenerme pero debía llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar, justo cuándo nos encontrábamos en los lado opuestos sentí el tiempo detenerse, note su mirada insistente, no despegaba sus ojos de mí, lo pase de largo, sabía que era la última vez nos veríamos y por eso para evitarle el dolor de verme decidí que lo mejor sería apresurar el paso y terminar lo antes posible con el edo-tensei, pero note que me seguía, sí que es baka mí Ototo, seguí con lo mío, esperaba que se hartara y me dejara pero en vez de eso me grito, hace mucho que no escuchaba su hermosa voz seguía igual de melodiosa a como la recordaba, no le preste atención, pero en lugar que se diera por vencido me ataco con su Susanoo, me sorprendió pero pude esquivarlo usando mí Susanoo, fue una mala idea ya que confirmo sus sospechas de que era yo, siguió atacándome y tuve que voltear y ancarlo Creí ver cierto brillo de felicidad al ver mí rostro, incluso yo mismo sentí eso, trate de golpearlos con una de las manos de mí Susanoo mientras seguía avanzando con la otra

-Espera-me grito, pero seguí-hazme caso... Itachi-escuchar mí nombre salir de sus carnosos y deliciosos labios me hizo perder la cordura, mi corazón latió rápidamente, lo cual me sorprendió ya que siendo un revivido por el edo-tensei yo no tendría corazón ya que estoy muerto

-No puedo Ototo, tengo que seguir-no se le fueron las ganas y empezaba a alcanzarme

-¡No me importa! Tienes que aclararme varias cosas-me dijo con un ligero sonrojo, no sé si fue por la forma imponente de hablarme o por que sonó como una chica celosa de su novio, forme una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara más-por favor, espera-¡diablos! Me lo pidió de una forma de la cual estaba a punto de ceder

-No puedo-con la poca cordura que me quedaba avance con más rapidez, hasta llegar a mí destino, suspire de alivio al pensar que lo había dejado

-Aniki, no te alivies que aquí estoy-sude frio cuándo lo dijo de esa forma, estaba a punto de agarrarlo y besarlo, pero la voz de Kabuto me hizo reaccionar

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te libraste del control del edo-tensei?-note la sorpresa en su voz

-Sólo fingí estar bajo tu control pero en realidad jamás lograste controlarme-dije muy seguro de mí, olvidándome de mí Ototo por un momento

-Es imposible, nadie ha podido escapar del edo-tensei-vi que se tensaba-eres un maldito-

-De cierta forma...-murmure para mí

-Bueno eso no importa, Sasuke está aquí y formara equipo conmigo para eliminarte por que te odia por haber matado al clan-es verdad

-Sasuke no lo escuches, sólo quiere manipularte-lo mire para que fueran más concisas mis palabras

-No lo haré-mire la determinación en esos ojos grises que me vuelven loco-no dejaré que me manipulen de nuevo, además quiero aclarar las cosas con mí Aniki-si me llamaba de esa forma era porque estaba conmigo

" _Oscura soledad estoy viviendo_

 _La misma soledad de tu sepulcro_

 _Tú eres el amor del cual yo tengo_

 _El más triste recuerdo de Acapulco…."_

Vi como Kabuto se ponía más nervioso aunque tratará de evitarlo se notaba me puse en posición de pelea al igual Que Sasuke

-Aniki, cuándo todo esto acabe quiero que me des explicaciones-me dijo decidido

-Cuándo todo termine...-al fin sabrás la verdad, ante eso, me dispuse a atacar a Kabuto activando mí Susanoo al igual que mí Ototo, el primer golpe lo di yo seguido de mí Ototo, los esquivo con dificultad, varios ataques de parte suya y Katon de parte nuestro, así estuvimos hasta que trate de utilizar un genjutsu y desaparecí mí Susanoo para mayor comodidad en eso me atravesó con uno de sus ataques literalmente me partió en dos, no pude evitar la cara de sorpresa y mí Ototo estaba igual, justo cuando él haba a atacarlo me reconstruí logrando que parara su ataque, de nuevo intente hacer un genjutsu y justo cuándo lo tenía a mí merced a unos cuantos metros de distancia, me di cuenta de que no lo afectaba, lo comprendí unos segundos después: no tenía sus lentes y está casi ciego. Chasquee la lengua molesto, para volver a activar el Susanoo, mientras peleamos idee un plan para vencerlo, ya que no puedo matarlo, mi hermano bajo la guardia y desactivo el Susanoo, Kabuto estaba a punto de atacarlo pero con el brazo de mí Susanoo lo protegí pero puse la mayoría de mí chakra en protegerlo, Kabuto lo utilizo de distracción para volver a atacarme, no pude pararlo, en esos momentos me alegraba de ser edo-tensei y no podía matarme, de nueva cuenta me atravesó por la mitad, no sé porque pero me llego una leve sensación de dolor con ello, me resulto en demasía extraño pero continúe, al fin una idea atravesó mi cabeza y con eso estaba seguro de vencerlo.

Cruce miradas con mi Ototo, pude notar claramente el signo de interrogación en su rostro al no comprender nada, le tomo varios segundos comprender lo que quería decirle cuando lo mire, llevo de nueva cuenta su mirada al frente viendo a Kabuto con detenimiento, yo no dejaba de mirarlo, al parecer se dio una idea de lo que trataba de hacer, sonrió de una forma tan especial y única que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, volvió a mirarme mientras asentía con la cabeza, entre nosotros casi nunca fueron necesarias las palabras pues nuestra comunicación solo se basaba en gestos, sonrisas y miradas, no puedo negar que me fascinaba que aun después de tantas cosas pudiéramos seguir comunicándonos de esa forma, con ambos Susanoo's activos me coloque a modo de ser la carnada mientras mi hermano se preparaba para por fin parar esta catástrofe que mantenía al mundo ninja en crisis, la conversación que sostuve con Kabuto me resulto de cierta forma interesante, se nota que fue muy trabajado por Orochimaru, un chico con tanta desolación en su corazón es tan fácil de manipular, al igual que lo fue mi hermano, sin pensar más en eso, al verlo venir contra mí de esa forma tan feroz di un salto en el aire para que detrás de mí, mi amado Ototo quien estaba concentrado en lanzar la flecha con el arco de su Susanoo la dejara impactar contra el segundo hombre serpiente que he conocido, la sorpresa fue tal que con trabajos pudo esquivar la flecha saltando por igual, ambos en el aire me miro fijamente, sin perder tiempo lo hice caer dentro mi genjutsu, era obvio que no se daría cuenta, es entonces que en la mente de Kabuto se remitirá la misma conversación hasta que acepte que yo soy el ganador pues yo tengo la razón.

Mi mirada se mantenía fija en el hasta que mi hermano se acerco a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, pude sentir como si no quisiera soltarme.

 _"Como quisiera ahhh... Que tú vivieras_

 _Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca_

 _Y estar mirándolos"_

 **Povs Sasuke**

No me aguante más las ganas de abrazarlo y así lo hice, sin dar tiempo de nada ni siquiera a reaccionar para que me respondiera, pues estoy seguro de que lo haría, me separe segundos después solo para mirarlo de frente, pude observar con claridad que su ojo derecho estaba de color blanco, supuse que por la técnica que uso, le pregunte cual era el nombre de esa técnica tan peculiar y me explico que se llama Izanami, la cual es parecida al Izanagi, solo que esta no cambia un acontecimiento del pasado, sino que mantiene a la persona en un bucle dentro de su última acción para que este se dé cuenta de la equivocación es bastante claro que esa técnica era la más adecuada para derrotar a Kabuto, aunque más bien es para hacer recapacitar de sus acciones equivocas, no le tome mucha importancia o al menos eso le hice pensar y me mantuve serio necesitaba saber la verdad de todo y ya era hora de que me lo contara, mi rostro se mantuvo serio para después pronunciar como una orden:

-Aniki…-pude apreciar en su rostro lo que yo quería saber, dio un suspiro, no despegue mi vista de él quien mantenía la cabeza gacha

-Lo que dijo Madara es verdad… me obligaron matar al Clan, lo hice solo para protegerte pues tú eras inocente de ese plan tan desquiciado, no quería que tu pagaras por la estupidez del clan…-lo vi acercarse a Kabuto, yo me mantuve quieto sin apartar la mirada de el

-No entiendo…-lo vi abrir los ojos de Kabuto y activo su Mangekyou Sharingan

-Que no entiendes…-su voz siempre suena tan calmada

-El por qué hiciste todo esto por mi-¿realmente era eso lo que quería saber? No, lo que quería era estar seguro del porque lo hizo

-Ototo…-me miro por un segundo y volvió su mirada al frente con Kabuto-lo que hice fue por el bienestar de la aldea y…-hizo una breve pausa supongo que para ver los sellos de manos con los que hizo el edo-tensei-porque te amo…-

Abrí mis ojos de sobremanera al escucharlo, yo lo sabia pero, simplemente quise estar seguro de que no me estaba engañando yo solo, esas palabras de verdad me alegraron tanto que no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, entonces lo recordé… yo había matado a mi hermano, aunque no estaba seguro, en ese momento estaba cegado por el dolor y supuesto odio que sentía hacia él, _"¿fui yo quien lo mato?",_ mire sus ropas, esa túnica tan extraña, luego mire su piel, era grisácea y sin vida, me acerque con cuidado hacia el sin hacer ruido mientras observa por igual lo que realizaba con las manos de Kabuto, era la inversión del edo-tensei, no pude evitar esa expresión de tristeza al notar que pronto acabaría con ese jutsu, simplemente no quería y no deseaba que lo terminara porque si no se alejaría de mi otra vez y no lo vería hasta después de mucho tiempo, eso si es que tenia suerte, pues como ya sabía yo, no podríamos estar juntos, tal vez ese era mi castigo por tratarlo tan mil sin siquiera haber escuchado su versión de los hechos, pero aunque me arrepintiera de todo eso no lo traería de vuelta a la vida…

-Eres perfecto Nii-san… todos esos sacrificios para salvar mi vida y la de la aldea… sin importarte siquiera que serias un traidor para todos ellos a pesar de haberlos salvado de nosotros… sin importarte el odio que yo te tuve….-

-Siempre quise decirte la verdad…-lo vi detenerse antes de culminar sus acciones-pero no era correcto… tal vez fui muy egoísta al pedirle a Sandaime-sama que no te dijera la verdad cuando pudiste entender un poco mis razones pero… yo lo quería así, quería morir por tus manos, es por eso que me mantuve vivo sin importar mi enfermedad…-

-Jamás supe que estabas enfermo…-

-La verdad es que nadie lo sabia hasta que conocí a Madara, cuando hablaba con él la enfermedad se hizo presente, me reviso junto a un ninja medico y me lo dijo-parecía estar cansado

-Nuestros padres…-quise saber y antes de poder seguir el me corto con sus palabras

-Ellos tampoco lo sabían, no dije nada y me mantuve contrarrestando la enfermedad desde entonces con unas píldoras-me miro, ¡dios santo!, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?

-Eso ya no importa más-termino de deshacer el edo-tensei, lo vi comenzando a deshacerse el también-aun queda tiempo-se fue acercando de poco a poco a mí, siempre sonriendo a pesar de todo-quiero que veas esto-

De un momento a otro y sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de un genjutsu, lo vi todo tan real, no pude creerlo al momento, fue muy cruel que lo hicieran elegir entre yo, la aldea y el Clan, ese maldito de Danzu, ese parte me hizo querer revivir al desgraciado para hacerlo pagar por todo lo que hizo sufrir a mi amor, luego vi cuando mato al Clan, cuando mato a nuestros padres, no pude evitar querer llorar otra vez al verlo a él llorar, nuestros padres fueron tan comprensibles con él, no lo odiaron estuvieron orgullosos hasta el final al verlo elegir lo mejor para todos, mordí mi labio inferior y desvié la mirada, aunque la gire de nuevo al escuchar las palabras que dijo el Sandaime, así que… realmente se infiltro en Akatsuki como un agente secreto para acabar con esa organización, sinceramente esto era más de lo que podía procesar mi cerebro, si antes creía que mi Aniki era perfecto, con esto lo confirmaba, más que claro estaba lo que el amor podía hacer con las personas, después de eso los recuerdos se desvanecieron frente a mis ojos para poder apreciar de nueva cuenta a mi Nii-san a poco de llegar frente a mi-

-No te pido que me perdones pero…-lo silencie antes de que continuara

-Soy yo el que no puede pedirte perdón después de haber visto todo esto… pero espero que en ese corazón tan bondadoso tuyo exista el perdón a mis errores…-las lagrimas salían de mis ojos en silencio, vi su sonrisa ampliarse y sus ojos brillar

-Ototo…-ya a unos centímetros de mi se detuvo, tomo mi cabeza e hizo que nuestras frentes quedaran juntas-nunca olvides que te amo y… siempre te amare…-al decir esto pude ver cómo salía de ese cuerpo para quedar en el aire mirándome de forma tan encantadora…

-Perdón…-susurre por lo bajo mientras el continuaba sonriendo y se alejaba hacia el cielo-¡también te amo!-grite a todo pulmón mirándolo hasta que finalmente desapareció de mi vista-eres un héroe… eres mi héroe… espérame en donde sea que estés-

 _"Amor eterno e inolvidable_

 _Tarde o temprano estaré contigo_

 _Para seguir amándonos..."_


End file.
